


community service

by bulletsgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Catholic School Boy!Frank, Creeper!Gerard, High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsgerard/pseuds/bulletsgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>catholic school boy!frank gets dragged to a community church "fun day" and gerard just so happens to be working at that church for community service hours for school. they bond over misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	community service

**Author's Note:**

> i totally didn't come up with this by wanting my own rebellious emo catholic school boy that i met while he was miserable by being dragged out by his parents. it never happened, but when things i want to happen to me dont happen, i make them happen to frank and gerard, simple enough. 
> 
> also microsoft word is no long on my laptop so its super difficult for me to italicize things because i just use wordpad now. if i accidentally italicize the wrong thing, i'll probably catch it, so please excuse my mistakes as all of my works are unbeta'd!

When Frank's mom told him they were going to "family fun day", that could only mean one thing-- it would most definitely be the _opposite_ of that. Besides, his mom was really the only family he had with him, it's not like his cousins or any of his extended family were going to be there. Point is, he just _really didn't_ want to go.

Of course, he couldn't really let his mother down. He _hated_ the things she made him do sometimes, but he loved her. The one thing Frank could never really forgive his mother for though, was Catholic school. He didn't have any experience, but he was pretty sure it was _> actually_ Hell.

Frank was told that there would be a few kids his age there, but they needed to work, so basically, they were completely _useless_ and Frank would be bored the _entire time_. He didn't exactly put this whole family fun day on his list of things he was excited about.

By the time they showed up, it was only twelve, and this thing ended at four. Everybody was _fawning_ over Frank, telling him that he looked so grown up and asking him how much he liked tenth grade. He didn't really mind the attention, he just gave one worded answers and tried being polite to all of his mother's fellow church-goers. 

Frank caught the eye of someone he _assumed_ was around his age, who was working at a table that seemed to have arts and crafts there. A couple kids were making something, and he was helping out, but had happened to glance up and look at Frank. 

He slowly made his way out of the cluster of middle aged women who he knew _nothing_ about, but apparently they knew _everything_ about him. Frank headed over towards that table, sitting down and resting his head in his hand before sighing. He was the poster boy for bored.

"Do you wanna make one of these sand art things?" a high, nasally voice asked.

Frank glanced up, looking at where the voice came from. It was that boy that looked at him when he first showed up.

"Do I fuckin' _look_ like I wanna make a 'sand art'?" Frank retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't swear around the _kids_ ," the boy scolded, furrowing his brow and helping the kids with what they were making. "And I have to do this for community service, so I don't exactly wanna be here _either_. I'm assuming you were dragged here, but you could at least _pretend_ to enjoy it."

Frank rolled his eyes _again_ and sat back in the plastic chair. The sun was setting and it was _already_ starting to get a little cold, even though it had been almost 90 degrees all day. He regretted not bringing a sweatshirt.

"Gerard, can I have purple please?" one of the kids asked. So his name was Gerard. 

"Sure thing," Gerard handed the container with purple sand inside of it over to the young girl and helped her put the sand into the plastic pumpkin that was almost already full with sand.

\---

An hour went by before Gerard sat down next to Frank. A lot of the kids were more interested in the bouncy house now more than anything. 

"Where are you from?" Gerard suddenly asked, trying to make conversation. Clearly he knew how to make an awkward situation more awkward. Frank had gotten off on the wrong foot with him already, he didn't wanna say anything else that might make him seem like an even worse person to Gerard.

"Around here. I go to Saint Peter's Catholic High School. There's _nothing_ I _hate_ more than that place." Frank muttered while picking at his thumb nail.

"Oh, I go to the public school." 

"Yeah, my mom mentioned that."

It almost felt even _more_ awkward than before between the two of them. Frank hummed softly and looked over at Gerard.

"I'm _starving_ , I haven't had anything to eat all day," Gerard said, glancing over at Frank. "I can get one of the instructors to cover my table if you wanna walk down to that Burger King down the street. I'll pay."

"You don't have to, but I'm willing to go if it gets me away from here," Frank said, looking at Gerard, even with the slightest of a smile.

"Your mom won't care?"

"No, she's with her friends. As long as I'm here before we have to leave, then we _should_ be okay."

"Cool."

"Cool."

With that, Gerard stood up and waited for Frank before talking to one of the ladies in a community church shirt, telling her that they were going to get something to eat down the street. They were gone right after the woman told them that it was okay.

Frank fumbled with his pockets and dug out some change. There _definitely_ wasn't enough for him to pay for his own food, and he had only _just_ met Gerard. He didn't want to be mooching off of him _already_.

"I told you _I_ can pay for it." Gerard said while looking over at the change Frank had in his hands.

"I know, but I feel bad. It's _your_ money, use it to buy fuckin', concert tickets or something," Frank said with a shrug.

Gerard waved a hand in Frank's direction, basically being polite about telling him to _fuck off_ and let him pay for it anyway. Frank stopped persisting and just followed Gerard into the fast food restaurant.

Frank got a chocolate shake and Gerard got a vanilla one. He also got some fries. And maybe a burger. But he told Frank not to call him a fat ass because if he did he would probably start crying. And making Gerard cry also happened to _not_ be on his list of things to be excited about. 

They sat on the sidewalk outside of the Burger King, just enjoying their food and drinks, and Gerard even shared some of his fries. He had some _nerve_ sharing food with Frank, because he usually ended up eating it all before the other person could take another bite. 

"So this is a nice date, huh? Where are you gonna take me for our second one?" Frank asked jokingly, nudging Gerard in the side with his elbow while he had a grin on his face. His mood had certainly improved much more than it was before.

Gerard blushed, looking down at the ground and shrugging.

"Dude, I was joking around. No need to get all closed up on me now," Frank said, rubbing Gerard's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I like-- offended you or something."

"No, no-- you didn't. I'm just, not very good with that kind of stuff. It wasn't meant to seem like a date, if that's what you were implying. I mean, unless you _wanted_ to consider it as that, then that's okay, I just-- I don't wanna make it seem like I'm trying to perv on you or anything," Gerard rambled, blushing even more and glancing around everywhere.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean, _yeah_ , I guess we could consider it a date, right? You like the same music as me, because I _see_ you hiding that Descendants shirt underneath that sweatshirt. So like, I'm _assuming_ you're a cool guy, and we've talked _a lot_. It can be a date." Frank said, smiling and resting his hand on Gerard's knee, which was currently _very_ close to his thigh, since Gerard had decided to do the whole criss-cross-applesauce thing. 

Gerard smiled back and was still blushing, the fucking _dork_ , and looked down at Frank's hand. "I _know_ you smoke, by the way. Be lucky I didn't report you to the catholic school. They'd have you swingin' from the rope."

"How do you know I smoke? You some kind of a stalker?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow and giggling. 

"No, but I go under the bridge near the train tracks for lunch every day, since its closer to my school. And I see you sitting on the outside of the bridge wall smoking every day."

"Wow. You're _super_ creepy."

"How so?" Gerard asked, sounding genuinely concerned with how much or how little of a creep he was.

"You never even said anything to me? You just watched while I smoked for five minutes? That's stalker level creepy, alright." Frank responded, shoving Gerard a little to the side.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'm a _little_ creepy, but _still_. You're lucky I don't bust little kids like you for smoking," Gerard argued while smiling at Frank. 

"You're a fuckin' _senior_. I'm a Sophomore. I'm not _that_ much younger than you, dipshit," Frank said, rolling his eyes and taking Gerard's hand in his own, causing him to blush once more. Either he was _really_ fucking warm, or he totally got embarrassed easily.

"God, you're _such_ a loser." Frank commented, giggling as Gerard made a pouty face and muttered, "no I'm not".

"We should _probably_ head back." Gerard said softly, standing up and pulling Frank up with him. They continued to hold hands all the way to the trash can, where they threw away all the wrappers and cups they had. It was a _pretty_ good first date, in Frank's opinion. 

On the way home, they held hands and talked about pretty much anything. Frank knew he was falling too fast, and that he was setting himself up for trouble, but he didn't care. Gerard was _cute_ and _adorable_ and _sweet_ and that was all Frank cared about.

\---

When they got back, they were only scolded a bit for being gone so long, but it didn't really affect either of them. Frank sat with Gerard for the rest of the time, helping him deal with the kids, and continuing to talk with him about _everything_.

"Frank, it's time to go," his mother called, waving towards him and gesturing him to come say goodbye to everyone.

Gerard got up from his chair with Frank, following him and waiting until he was done to say his own goodbyes.

Frank smiled at Gerard and got on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Gerard blushed and let a sheepish grin go on his face. His face turned even _more_ red when Frank reached down and slipped something into his back pocket. Frank pressed a chaste kiss to Gerard's neck as well before going off with his mom, giving Gerard a little wave. 

Gerard pulled the small strip of paper out of his pocket, reading over the numbers and recognizing that it must be Frank's cell phone number. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but on the inside he was smiling and giggling like a little _twelve_ year old. 

He immediately took his phone out and texted Frank a simple smiley face. 

Frank replied back almost instantly saying, "my mom asked me if im gay."

"Tell her you're the gayest." Gerard responded, giggling a little as he headed to his car. He was struggling to comprehend _how_ he managed to get a boy to like him within the span of a few hours.

"i just did. she thinks your a bad influence. i told her that i'm dating you to piss her off," Frank replied, causing Gerard to laugh and just shake his head.

They were so _fucked_.


End file.
